


The Trainee

by Micky_bay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Samson Levi Ackerman fanfic based on the character created bydrinkyourfuckingmilk.tumblr.com. The only things I own in this fanfic are your actions and the storyline. Ha ha. My tumblr is isyoumadbro.tumblr.com.<br/>Bye!</p>
<p>P.S: For the sake of the story line you are a girl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Samson Levi Ackerman fanfic based on the character created bydrinkyourfuckingmilk.tumblr.com. The only things I own in this fanfic are your actions and the storyline. Ha ha. My tumblr is isyoumadbro.tumblr.com.  
> Bye!
> 
> P.S: For the sake of the story line you are a girl.

You are walking to the library like you always do after training. You had a few things that you wanted to research starting with the three very different legions you would have to choose from once you graduate. If you graduate. You pass a group of girls as you walk between the lecture halls and you notice the largest one looking at you.

"Hey [last name]," a voice calls to you. "Don't you have any respect for your elders?

You don't engage and keep walking. Suddenly there are hands on your shoulders and you see your books fall to the ground.

"I was talking to you nerd." You turn and see Annabella Carpenter staring you down. "You aren't older than me Annabella." You sigh. "I'm older by three months."

Annabella stops and counts. "Oh so now you're a smart ass too huh. I'll show you what happens to your kind around here. Grab her!"

Before you can move, hands clamp down on you. Not again. You don't have time for this. A fist hits your gut and you go forward. Someone's knee connects with your face and you feel the blood begin to pour.

"Three points to Grace for drawing blood first." Someone calls out. Grace feigns a modest thank you.

Their laughter is sickening as you hear the crunching of your nose. That is the third time they've broken it since training began. Someone winds their fist into your [hair color and texture] hair and it's now a free for all on your face. Soon you are on the ground and quickly find out that someone invested in steel toe boots. 'That'll leave a nasty mark' you think to yourself. Then you hear running.

From a distance a voice breaks through the din. "What the hell is going on here?"

You hear Annabella panic. "Shit! Pack it up girls. We got company."

With a parting kick to your back you hear them scatter. Moments later another set of boots run past following your retreating attackers. Slowly opening your eyes, you see no one there and try to make a hasty exit. As you gather your now trampled on books and papers, you hear someone coming back. Not looking up you brace for impact, but, instead of a boot or a fist, you get words.

"Hey. You ok kid?" Looking up you see a boy with black shaggy hair and dark blue eyes looking down at you. 

"I'm Samson." The stranger said. "Need a hand?" 

Without waiting for a response he gathers up your remaining books and stacks them next to you. Then he reaches for your arms. "Here, let me help you up."

He lifts you up slowly and dusts you off a bit. "You aren't much of a talker are you?"

You stare at him blankly. You could feel the energy radiating off of him. Suddenly your vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Samson's POV

So my original plan was to avoid stable cleaning by hiding in my mom's office. That, however, changed when I rounded a corner and saw a group of girls beating up one other girl.

I manage to chase the group off and spout a few well intended threats to have them hung from a bell tower. When I return, the girl was picking around trying to gather her belongings. Being the gentleman that I am, I helped. As I tried to make conversation, something falls from above and knocks the kid out cold. My eyes dart up and catch a wisp of fiery red hair.

"10 points to Mia for instant K.O." One of them calls out.

This was a game to them? For a moment I considered dropping her and killing them all myself but when I felt something drip onto my hand I knew I had to leave them for now.

I managed to lug the girl and her belongings to my house. She was out for a good two hours as I patch up a broken nose, cut eyebrow and a broken wrist. Unfortunately Leelu came home as I was getting ready to search for other cuts and bruises.

"Fucking shit Samson." She said as she entered the room. "If you're planning on raping someone don't do it on the couch."

"Oh shut up will you." I fire back. "I found her getting the crap beaten out of her by some other girls."

Leigh showed no interest. "Why did you bring her here? Dad's gonna flip when he sees all the blood she's gotten everywhere."

Leelu was full of shit. There wasn't any blood anywhere. I finally stop what I'm doing and look at my little sister. 

"They were beating her up and calling out points like it was a game." I explained in a low voice so as not to wake the girl up. "One of them even dropped a brick on her from on top of one of the lecture halls."

Leelu's face softened a little when she heard that.

"Well concussion or not," she shrugged, "dad is still gonna kill you for bringing it home."

Out of the corner of my eye I see movement.

"Good fucking job Leigh." I say pushing past her. "Your obnoxious ass voice woke her up."

She flips me the finger. I go to the aid of my new little friend. Kneeling on the ground next to her, I watch as her eyes slowly open. "Hi. Welcome back."

She turns her face away from me and winces at the pain.

"Yeah they did quite a number on you. I was hoping to finish patching you up before you woke up." I try to smile in order to ease the situation. The girl looks down and sees her shirt open. Intense [eye color] eyes snap at me.

"Don't worry." I smile. "I'm not a creep."

"At least not while the sun is up." Leelu calls from somewhere.

"Shut it wench. Isn't it time for your mid day Armin prayers?" As I turn my attention to Leelu the kid tries to get up. Quite easily she hoists herself into a sitting position.

"Careful there. Don't want you blacking out again." I look her over carefully. Out of the corner of my eye I see Leigh come in with three cups of tea. She isn't all ice and swears.

"Drink this." She said pushing a cup into her hand. "It will help with the pain."

We drink in silence for a while then I speak. "So what's your damage?" The girl says nothing but looks at her bandages.

"What's your name at least?" I try.

"[your name]. From the 108th trainee squad." Was the quiet response.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well [f/n], mind saying where you were headed?" He looked me over slightly worried.

"The library." You manage to whisper.

"Why?" You look him over. "I'm not trying to pry." He says trying to reassure you. "How do you know the kids that attacked you?"

 

"I don't." You say.

"That's bullshit and I wasn't even there." Your eyes narrow at the other girl.

"They're just a bunch of bullies from the trainee squad and I'm their unfortunate punching bag." You say after some silence.

"What started it?" Samson asked. He looked like he cared but you knew better then to fall for that twice.

The silence between all of you was broken by a door opening. 

"Anyone here?" A man's voice called out. "Who's filthy boots are these? Samson you better not have anyone over." That voice. You had heard it before. It was Lance Corporal Levi. As he enters the room, you stand to salute but gravity had other ideas. Your brain suddenly felt like liquid fire and you find yourself kneeling on the ground with Samson's arms around your shoulders. 

Samson looked up and greeted the new comer with a 'Hey Dad.' The corporal noticed you on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" He asked pointing at you.

"Something Samson found on the street today." Leigh said nonchalantly as she picked at the end of her braid.

He gave you a once over and then turned to his son. "Put it back."

He looks at you and tells you not to worry. The corporal doesn't mean it. Before he could say anything else the door flew open again and in walked squad leader Hanji Zoë.

"Mommy!" Samson says in a surprisingly adorable voice.

"Baby!" The squad leader made her way over to her child (!). As she gets closer and sees you on the floor.

"[f/n]?" She began kneeling to your level. "What are you doing here?"

You fumble for an explanation but Samson answers first. "She was in a tight spot and I helped out."

He supplies the answers to his mother's rapid fire questioning for the next few minutes. You slowly stand and look at the time.

"Is everything alright [f/n]?" Hanji asked as you steadied yourself.

"I thank you for your hospitality," you say as you fix your shirt. "But I should get back before dark. I don't want to get locked out of the barracks again."

For the first time Levi speaks to you directly. "Shadis doesn't lock the barracks."

"Forgive me, but I never said he was the one that locked them." The way the Corporal looked at you could cut steel but you weren't afraid. It was only the truth.

"At least let me walk you part way." Samson offered getting up as well. You tell him it won't be safe but he doesn't listen.

"I can hold my own." He says getting a coat. "I meant it won't be safe for me." You confess averting eye contact.

Hanji tries to ask why but you don't elaborate. You try not to look at the concern that was evident on two of the four faces around you.

Levi waves a dismissive hand to his son. "Samson, get her her things."

He does as instructed and you notice that he had cleaned your books and organized your papers for you. You both go back into the living room.

"Thank you Zoë-Ackerman family for your hospitality." You say saluting. "Have a pleasant night."

You turn your attention to Samson who was leading you out.

"Hey," you start. "Thanks. For helping me."

"No problem." He smiles. He drops his voice when he speaks again. "You know, you shouldn't let people pick on you like that."

"Believe me." You whisper. "It is better than what would happen if I didn't."

He looks at you slightly irritated. You respectively salute goodnight and begin to head back

"At least be careful on your way back."

 

You manage to get back to the barracks during showers. Taking advantage of the opportunity, you go to your bunk in the upper back corner and get comfortable. You liked your bunk. Sure almost no light reached it, but it usually went undisturbed by the others. There was a small opening above you that when opened let in the moonlight. You open it and begin to look at your books and papers. You see that you'll have to rewrite several of them but Samson did a good job cleaning what he could. Then you thought of Samson. You look at your bandages and run a free hand over the one on your head. Nobody was nice for no reason. Or at least no one you know. Your thoughts are cut short by the door moving. You plug your skylight and sit silently. You couldn't see faces but you could hear voices.

"She's still not back?" One asked the other. "Don't know." It responded. "Lemme check."

Your breath hitches as a face peers at you from over your rail. Thankfully it was Rachel. Without her glasses she could only see blobs and you blended in well. 

"Not a soul Bella." She calls back. "Must have finally hoped the truck back to the fields."

You hear the sound of a hand hitting flesh.

"There you go jinxing it!" Annabella said clearly pissed. "Every time you say that she shows up."

The door opens and more girls file in.

Mia Thompson spoke first. "Jinx or none, we need her gone. I will not train with underground scum."

You feel your cheeks get hot. It's not like you could control where you were from. You silently sigh and burrow down into your bedding. No use letting them know you're here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
Samson's POV

"Samson for the last time I am not giving you anyone's files!"

"But Bodt!" I had come down to the administrative building to try and pull [f/n]'s file. Only now, Marco Bodt didn't want to hand it over. During our discussion (argument) my cousin, Mikasa walked by.

"Hey cousin." I say sliding my arm around her.

Mikasa wasn't amused. "What do you need Samson?"

Wow harsh. "Can't a dude come in and say hi to his favorite cousin?" I ask pretending to be innocent.

Kasa wasn't buying it. "I'm your only cousin. What do you need?"

Before I can say anything, Marco busted me. "He wants the file of a trainee so that he could learn more about them."

"Did you try talking to them?" She asked putting a file away.

"Of course I did." I complain. "She just doesn't talk back."

"Well it shows she has a sense of self preservation." Marco mumbled under his breath. I cut him a look.

"Please guys!" I was border line begging here.

'Kasa rolled her eyes and looked at Marco. "We'll make a deal with you. You go talk to her. Get what information you can. If that doesn't work, we'll give you the file."

My face lit up while Marco's turned red.

"Really?!" Marco and I said simultaneously. 

Marco pulled her to the side."Mikasa!" He can't whisper in the slightest. "We can't just give peoples info out like that."

She whispered something to him in response and he cooled slightly.

"Fine." He said putting his hands in the air as a surrender. "But this will be on your head if word gets out."

I say my goodbyes and go think up a plan. I decide to go to the library and look at some books on human communication. (Totally not avoiding chores again. What?! I would never.) I wander through the aisles calling out book titles as I see them. Looking around the library in a more than bored fashion, my eyes fall on a familiar down turned head of [hair color/texture] hair. [f/n] was at a table copying something. I make my way over and sit in front of her.

"Samson!" She gasped as my entrance caused some papers to scatter.

"Oh [f/n]. Fancy meeting you here." I try my best smile but she just looks at me. "So we're still not going to speak?"

"I don't know what you want me to say." She mumbled as she reorganized her things.

I shrug and try to peek at what she was writing. "What are you working on?" I finally ask when I can't figure it out.

"A paper." [f/n] mumbled with slight hesitation.

"Ooh! On what?" I love research papers. Not writing them of course but researching is always fun. She sighs at me and pushes some stray hairs out of her face.

"Samson," she begins. "You seem like a nice guy. You probably have a lot of friends. Why are you trying to hang out with me?"

"I just want to get to know you." I shrug. "You seem nice too."

"Samson please," she looked tired. Like she had dent slept in the past few days. "Thank you for your help but I would like to be left alone."

"Was it Leigh?" I ask hoping it would ease the tension. "It was Leigh wasn't it? That bitch." I look at her hoping to get a laugh but she just looks down. "Look. You just look like you could use a friend. Would you mind if I was your friend?"

[f/n]'s (eye color) eyes snapped up at me. She didn't look mad but it was more of a shock. She began to say something but I beat her to it. "Even if you say no, I'm going to be the best friend you've ever had." She looked around clearly tired of fighting and sighed.

"You know what?" [f/n] said pushing her books to the side. "Fine. You do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you." Before I could respond a trainee kid came up to her.

"[f/n]! I was looking for you." The stranger said slightly out of breath. "You said you would help me study."

"I was waiting James. I said to meet in the library." [f/n] turned to face the new arrival. I took this moment to slip away from the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

As James sits you turn to Samson only to find him gone. You shake any forming thoughts from your head and turn back to James.

"So what is it you're having trouble with?" You ask as he settles himself. 

"The beginning." Is his short response. You spend the next few hours going over titan weak points and attack strategies.

"I still can't remember anything." James sighs tossing down his pen. You stop and try to think of a different way of explaining it.

"Ok. What do you like to do in your free time?" You ask after a few minutes of silence. James looks at you confused but you insist. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know." He stammered looking about. "I like running, music, umm sports-"

"What kind of sports?"

"I like kickboxing, football, soccer, duck-n-dodge (dodgeball)."

You pull out some pages from a near by notebook and begin to rip them up. You balled up one full piece and ripped the others in to about nine or ten parts.

"So you know how in sports there is the home team and the visiting team?" You begin. 

"Yeah?" He says still unsure.

"Home team is us, humanity(small pieces of paper). The visiting team is the Titans(big pieces of paper). Humans are on defense. We will always be defense. You following?" He nods and you begin to set up a strategy on the table. "The plays that the coach calls out are the strategies and the weak points on the Titans are the weaknesses in the offense."

You arrange the paper on the table to show the 'game field'. "The play is always the same and the weak points are the same."

For the next hour and a half you go over different strategies with him and deal with the normal titans and the abnormals. 

"Thanks." James said gathering his things. "I just might pass the test this Thursday."

"Don't worry about it." You say as you return to what you were working on previously. He begins to walk away but turns around.

"You know. You're actually really cool." He turns back and continues on his way. You smile a little as you look back to your books.

"That's an interesting teaching style you got there." You turn and see a blond guy sitting several seats down from you. A small 'Thanks.' Is all you can manage.

"How did you think to explain it like that?"

You look him over. His sleeves were rolled up and you saw part of a scar curling around his arm. He catches your gaze.

"104th squad." He says catching you staring. "I might not have been much older than you when I got it. I'm Armin by the way." You process the name for a minute. You had heard it before.

"You got a name?"

"Oh!" You say coming out of your thoughts. "[full name] of the 108th trainee squad."

Armin nods and sees your books. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing really." You shrug as you begin to pack them away. "I'm just looking into the different options of service. If you don't mind me asking, what did you choose?"

Armin leaned back in his chair and looked a little distant. Suddenly you felt like you were prying. "You don't have to tell-"

"I'm in the scouting legion."

Your eyes go wide. Before you can say anything, Armin continues. "I only did it to stay with my friends. We were all we had. You know?"

You sit for a moment and let it sink in. In the distance you hear the signal for dinner sound. Armin stands and begins to gather his things.

"Wait!"

Armin stops and looks at you expectantly. What were you even trying to say? "Say you could choose again. Say you wanted to be selfish. Would you still choose scouting legion?"

Armin motions for you to follow him so you gather the rest of your things and do so. As you walk down the hall some people call out greetings or wave. 

"Do you have any family?" He asks as you both exit the library.

"Two younger brothers." You answer.

"And your Parents?"

"It's complicated."

"Isn't it always?" You both walk on silence for a while. 

"You seem to be torn between doing what is right and doing what you want." Armin begins as you walk through the courtyard between the library and the mess hall. "From the looks of it, you are the only one your brothers have. If you want to have a good job with little risk of dying, the MP's are your best bet. But you'll have to deal with corrupt officials and many under the table jobs. The next best would have to be stationary guards where the worst that could happen is you fall off one of the walls."

He stops and you look up at him. He goes on. "Now I may be more than a bit partial, but the scouting legion is the best. The advancements that have been made, even in my four years here have been impressive. If you want to really make a difference, join the scouting legion. But if safety is your main concern, join the MP's. In the end the choice is yours."

He was right. Did you want to make a difference or did you want safety? Safety meant being there for Eli and Oli. Making a difference meant a better world. A hand claps you on the shoulder.

"You've got about a year and a half. Take your time. You look level headed. You'll make the right choice." He smiled and for the first time in a while you felt at ease.

(Nearby)

"Who is that she's talking to?" One shadow whispered to another.

"I don't know." A second girl answered. "They look like they know each other though."

"I think it's someone from the 104th." A third voice chimed in.

"That's it. She's finished." The first voice declared. "If that bitch won't leave on her own I'll help her on her way."


	6. Chapter 6

Samson's POV

I decided to have dinner with the squad. It had been a while and I wanted to catch up with the others. About halfway through, Eren Jaeger slammed his tray down next to me.

"Samson. I must request assistance." A pair of bright turquoise eyes looked at me pleading.

"Whatever can I do for you dear cousin?" I let the title roll off my tongue. He makes a face but presses on.

"Tomorrow I have to show the trainees how to perform hand to hand combat and I need a partner."

"And you're asking me because?" He usually avoids my help at all costs.

"I want it to at least look like I have a chance." Eren admitted in a low voice. Armin leans over me. 

"You do suck ass at fighting." He smiled injecting himself into the conversation.

"Armin! I thought you were my friend!" Eren looked betrayed.

Armin shrugged apologetically. "True friends tell you the truth."

And just as quickly as he butted in, Armin butted out. I look over at Eren who was still pleading. "I don't know Eren."

"Please!" He begged. "I wanna keep the pain in the family."

Wow! He used the F word. He really wants this. I give in and he crushes me in a hug. After my breathing returns to normal I notice a tall figure looming behind me.

"How was I supposed to know the wall wasn't gonna hold?" My favorite deep voice said.

"Bert." Came the second voice. "You donkey kicked it. It was like a hundred years old anyway."

"So what?!" Bert fired back. "Reiner, you ran into the thing like it stole your favorite shirt." I've stollen one of Reiner's shirts before. Not advisable. 

"But I expected the wall to break." Bert Fubar can break my walls anytime, if you know what I mean. I leave my seat and grab the one on the other side of my affectionate target. 

"Hey Reiner. Berty Bert. Whatcha fellas been up to?" I notice Bert break into a sweat. That sweaty sausage. I wouldn't mind tasting his swea- WAIT!!! Author, a word.

~with the author~  
"Yes Samson?" The author turned in her chair to see me.

"What is your intended rating on this?" I need to know for the future.

She thinks about it for a minute. "Umm. I'd say pushing nsfw without it being nsfw."

"So about what I said about wanting to ta-"

"Yeah that's a no, no."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Not even a little." 

"Sorry bud."

"Ok then." I sigh. "But if you decide to reconsider,"

"No Samson. And that is final."

I begin to protest but I get the death glare."That doesn't work on me. Do you not know my family?" She picks up an eraser and leans towards my name.

"Fine." I surrender.

"Lovely." She stayed putting her weapon down. "Is there anything else you wanna know?"

I thought about it. [insert picture of a lightbulb here]! "What is [f/n]'s deal?"

The author said nothing but smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. I have to get back to the story now. Will that be all?"

~Back to the story~

"Bert and I did some local demolition on an old wall." Reiner said picking at his food.

"Oh really?" I muse leaning closer to Bert. "What equipment did you use?"

"Our natural manliness." Reiner said flexing his muscles.

"But not all of us look like the brick walk they tore down." Bert sighed digging into his stew. "We could have been hurt."

"Why are you complaining after the fact?" He asked reaching for Bert's extra bread roll. "Besides, if we got hurt we could just-"

Bertholt clamped his hand over Reiner's mouth. "We'd just walk it off. Right Reiner?" The so called human brick wall nodded furiously. Bert excused them both saying he wanted to have a private word with his friend. They didn't come back for the rest of the evening.

The next morning I woke up and went to meet Eren on the training field.

"So why am I here again?" I asked as we began to stretch.

"You are here to help me demonstrate simple but effective h 2 h." Eren answered simply.

"And what is in it for me?" 

"You get to kick my ass for free."

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. We warm up and run through some sets.

"They still do the knife thing?" I ask getting water.

"So Shadis says." He checks his watch as he grabs some water. "The trainees should be here in the next few minutes. Any last cheap shots you wanna take?"

Oh hunny where do I begin? "Well now that you mention it, you could bathe a bit more, your eyebrows give people nightmares, and sweetie, mouthwash is a whore. Use it." When I finally stop to take a breath, Eren stares at me blankly. 

"I meant with the demonstration technique dick." He said with a straight face.

 

A few minutes later the 108th jog over with Shadis riding behind them on horse back. They get into formation and salute. After a series of step by step intros, Eren and I did our little bit then went through and helped show the kids the right way to defend or attack. It went on like this for a good hour and a half before Shadis called for a break. 

"You punks got ten minutes." Somethings nev

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar shape. "[f/n]!" I shout throwing my arms around her. I hear her mutter a few choice words in surprise. "You're still not feeling this friend thing huh?"

"No." Was the quick response.

She began walking away but I stayed with her. "So what did you think about my technique?"

"It sucked."

What?! No way. It was flawless. And not only cus I did it.

[f/n] shrugged taking a sip of her water bottle. "You left yourself open too many times."

The corner of her lips turn up only so slightly that if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't have noticed it. I cross my arms in a bored fashion. "I only did it so Eren wouldn't look bad."

[f/n] smiles a little and puts her water down. "If that helps you sleep at night. If you were fighting me, you'd already be dead."

"You talk a strong game for a trainee." I say stepping closer. "Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

[f/n] didn't even flinch. "Give me a time, a place, and your medical information, and we can sort this out."

Before I can say anything, Shadis calls them back to order. "Alright runts! I am now going to see if you spent today learning or screwing around. In front of everyone, you will challenge one of your peers to a fight. The first one to tap out is on bathroom duty for the rest of the week. Am I clear?"

The trainees gather in a circle and Shadis picks the first fighters. I recognized one as the boy she tutored. Jeremy I think. He fights another boy with bright red hair and wins. Shadis goes on and picks about three more pairs before things went south. 

He picked a girl named Annabella who promptly picked [f/n]. She mumbled something as she went to face her opponent. 

"What did you say [l/n]?" Shadis screamed catching her voice. "Sir! I don't care about cleaning the bathroom, sir. Can I forfeit sir?"

"What's the matter [f/n]?" The other girl crooned. "Afraid of being embarrassed?"

[f/n] shoot her head and muttered something else as they got into a fighting stance. Shadis gave the signal. 

Annabella attacked first throwing a few punches but missing. Easily, [f/n] dodged and blocked them.

"Not that easy when your goons aren't able to help is it?" I heard [f/n] say as the backed apart. From where I was I could see the other girl go red in the face. She struck again and tries to land a few kicks but [f/n] kept slipping right out of reach. 

Shadis calls to [f/n]. "Less defense more offense, [last name]!"

[f/n] throws a few sloppy punches but I could tell she was just humoring the old man. 

"That's it!" Annabella cried backing away. "I'm sending you back underground where you belong."

In the blink of an eye, she lunges forward and sinks a blade into [f/n]'s side. There was a stunned silence as the girls pull apart. The knife still in [f/n]'s side. A gross red spot began forming on [f/n]'s shirt. For some reason she seemed unbothered by it.

"Tell all your underground friends we say hello."

Annabella's gloating didn't last for long. [f/n] grabbed her by the head and brought her knee up into the girl's gut. Annabella staggered back in shock and [f/n]'s foot connected with the side of her face. Annabella hit the ground but [f/n] wasn't finished. She pulled the knife from her side and crouched over her fallen opponent. Winding a fist into her brown hair, [f/n] pulled Annabella's head back until her face and neck was visible. She pressed the tip to her jugular vain.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." [f/n] stayed an a dangerous voice.

Nobody dared move. Annabella had begun to cry at some point and all that was heard was the word "please" in between sobs. I saw the fire leave [f/n]'s eyes and she tossed the knife away. I don't know what happened, but there was a loud crunch and Annabella went limp. [f/n] rose slowly. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she addressed Shadis.

"Sargent Shadis." She began managing a weak salute. "May I be excused for the day?"

Not knowing what else to do, Shadis agrees. [f/n] began to walk away, but she didn't make it that far.


	7. Chapter 7

When you woke up everything felt fuzzy. Your head felt like it was full of cotton and your body felt full of rocks. You think about moving but decide your just too tired to do anything. You smelt antiseptic and heard shuffling near by. Were you in the infirmary? You felt something touching your feet and you try to move out of the way. You heard the faint sound of someone mumbling near you. Against your body's wishes, you try to look at the source.

Sitting up a little you see a jacket that was draped over the foot of the bed and a down turned head of black hair in a chair about two feet away.

"So you're from the underground." You jump at the sound of the voice. Corporal Levi stepped out of your blind spot and approached your bed.

"I thought I recognized you." He continued. "I believe I worked with your father back then."

You could only nod.

"You must have been about 3 or 4 the last time I was there. I'm impressed though. You used to be a real spitfire. You fought me over an apple slice once."

He stops and looks at you for a moment. There was a look of understanding in his cool grey eyes.

"Samson told me what happened. You broke the other girl's collarbone but not her neck. Why?"

"Not worth it." Your voice was raspy and you could taste the iron at the back of your throat. The corporal nodded in thought.

"Well, Samson wanted to be here when you woke up. Something about you guys being friends and all."

He tapped the back of Samson's head causing the boy to wake with a start. He looked around in a daze before he saw you.

"[f/n]. You're awake." He sounded genuinely worried. Before you can answer him his father speaks. "She just woke up."

He still looked worried. You wanted to pretend you were ok but you couldn't.

"What's gonna happen to me?" You spoke just above a whisper but Levi turned and looked at you.

"Don't bother worrying about it. Nothing they can do for now. Come on boy. You said you wanted to be here when she woke up. She's awake."

Samson grabbed his coat but looked back at you. "Dad. Can I stay? You can tell mom where I am."

The corporal kept a bored expression as he left and called over his shoulder. "This is on you when she steamrolls her way in here."

Without another word he let himself out. You are left staring at Samson.

"You're tired." You begin.

"You got stabbed." He interrupts. "Why?"

"Because the girls didn't want to train with underground scum."

You finally look Samson directly in the eye. He said nothing but sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window. The sun was setting but the angle you were at didn't exactly give optimal viewing.

"Can I ask you something?" He says after a few moments. You didn't know what to expect but you said yes anyway. "How did you get here?"

"There is a lottery every other year in the capital." You begin. "5 people are picked from the entries and are given citizenship. You can do anything you want once you reach the surface. I had nothing to do so I came here."

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the sunset. The fading light cast gold shadows on the angles of his face.

"You leave anyone behind?"

"Two little brothers and a mother." You remember fondly the little faces of your siblings and your mother's smile. Your dad had died in a shipping accident a few years ago.You remember the days following the accident. That was when you decided to enter the lottery. You couldn't let your family struggle more.

"Why couldn't they come with you?" You could hear him testing the boundaries.

"I was of legal age." You say scooting up in bed. "Only one legal adult and what they can carry. The government gives us housing and food vouchers but only two months worth. I gave a month and a half's worth to my mom for her and the boys and walked my sorry ass down here with the rest."

Samson says nothing but smiles a little.

"What?" You ask catching his eyes.

"Nothing." He smiled "I just didn't expect you to give up your history so easily."

"Let's just blame it on the medication. K?"

"If that helps you sleep at night."

There is a comfortable silence as the sunlight fades away. There was a soft tap at the door that almost went unnoticed. Samson got up to answer it and Armin walked in.

"Oh hey Samson. I didn't know you knew [f/n]." Armin said putting his stuff down.

"I didn't know you knew [f/n]. When did you both meet?"Samson asked looking between you both.

"Yesterday." You answer. "Small world." You notice a book in Armin's hands. "Are you coming from the library Armin?"

"What? Oh, no." He drops it with his other belongings. "I was walking back from the mess hall and I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." You smile.

"And the other girl?"

"She'll live."

He grabs a seat by the window and gets comfortable. You sit up more and feel that your chest was unwrapped.

"Hey Samson." You gently kick at him. "You wanna be a pal and go find some binding tape for me?" He agrees and comes back and tosses it to you.

"Should we leave?" Armin asked trying to be considerate.

"Oh, no." You assure them. "I shouldn't take to long. Just stand over by the door."

The boys do as instructed and you turn your back to them.

"What's that in your back?"

You turn and glare at Samson for a moment then it hits you. You forgot about your tattoo. You had a full back tattoo of a black tree with yellow, red and blue fairy lights peeking through the branches.

"Its called the tree of life." You explain. "It's part of an old myth.My brothers wanted me to get it."

"Why?" Armin asked.

"They said that when they get up to the surface. They want to be able to find me."

Your chest tightens at the memory. You are startled by a hand touching you.

"Sorry!" Armin exclaimed. "I should've asked."

You cover your chest with a pillow and look at him.

"It's ok. You just startled me."

Armin cautiously approaches you again. You move your hair to one side and he begins to examine the piece of body art.

"Truly amazing." He mumbles.

The boys look for a bit longer and you remind them that you have to bind your chest. After you finish you feel more relaxed. The boys stayed until a nurse came and shooed them out.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Samson said grabbing his things.

"Please don't."

Samson ruffled your hair. "Sorry. That's what friends do. We show up when you don't want us."

Armin laughed. "It's true."


	8. Chapter 8

(Samson's POV)

For the next few days I visited [f/n] in the infirmary. She pretended to be upset by it but I could see past her cranky facade. I told her how Annabella got kicked out of the trainee corps and how she left kicking and screaming on the evening wagon. On the day of her discharge Armin came with me bringing Connie.

"So this is the girl?" Connie asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Armin said. "Try not to annoy her. K Con."

Connie made a face of indignance. "Me? Annoying? I prefer the term hilarious."

I had to laugh at that one. As we approached her room, we saw [f/n] being lead out of the room by two stationary guards.

"Hey [f/n]. What's going on here?" Armin asked more politely them I would have.

[f/n]'s face calm but slightly irritated as she answered. "Apparently I've been asked to appear before a board of military advisers."

"But why?" I asked her directly ignoring the stink eye I was getting from the guards. [f/n] struggled against the grip of a guard. "I wanted to know the same thing."

She gets pushed forward and the boys and I follow the trio down the hall. After some twists and turns we found ourselves infront of a conference room. They usher [f/n] inside and slam the door shut as we try to enter.

"What now?" Connie asked looking a little bummed. I shrugged and looked over at Armin who was doing a thinking thing.

"I know another way in." He began heading off down another hall way. "Hurry up. I don't want to miss whatever is going on."

Connie and I exchanged worried looks and took off after him. Armin lead us up two more flights of stairs and back down a hall that looks all but abandoned. We came up to a door that was slightly open and Armin, after looking in both directions, pushed us inside.

"Now keep quiet you two. We can hear them but that also means they can hear us." Serious Armin is not the Armin you want to mess with. "I am not getting caught up here again."

"Again?!" Connie exclaimed. Armin clamped his hand over his mouth as voices drifted up to us.

"Now miss [l/n], you must be wondering why you're here." I recognized the voice as that of Nile Dok. Commander of the Military police. The angle we were at only allowed us to see the tops of heads but I recognized one as the scouting legion commander, Erwin Smith.

"After an extensive review of your trainee score cards, we see that you are able to graduate now if you want." Dok continued. "And assuming you kept up your current trend you would land yourself a spot in the top ten if not the top five." This was a recruitment stunt. How low are the MP's willing to go?

"That still doesn't explain why I was lead here by armed guards." [f/n] pointed out. She took a moment to look at some papers that had been placed in front of her. "Besides Mr. umm Dork is it? If this is a meeting about my performance, why is it being held in secret?"

The way [f/n] stressed the mispronunciation of Nile's name meant that she knew what she was doing. There was another shuffling of documents as Commander Smith exchanged one of his papers for [f/n]'s. The boys and I share a questioning look but neither of us had a good enough vantage point to see what it was.

Mr. Dok tried to return the meeting to order. "The guards were just a formality Miss [l/n]." She didn't buy it but let him continue. "Now as you know, only the trainees that graduate in the top ten have the option of joining the Military Police-"

"And you came to see if I would join?" There was something dark about where this was headed. Dok stammered a response and [f/n] made a sound that resembled a laugh. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again.

"Seeing as you have taken the time to look into my files Mr. Dok, I'm sure that you can see where I come from. I'm from the Underground." A soft whisper began amongst the listeners. She continued. "Now growing up down there, I saw the military police everyday. I saw the way they treated my family, my friends, and my neighbors."

"I can assure you Miss [l/n] that we are only there to keep the peace."

"Keep the peace?" [f/n] asked her voice beginning to rise. "You call gambling behind brothels keeping the peace? You call beating poor defenseless old men and children to within an inch of death keeping the peace? You call stabbing my mother because she wouldn't let your men have their way with me keeping the peace?" Her voice broke and the quiet was deadly.

Dok gapped like a fish for a few moments then spoke. "I can assure you this is the first time I'm hearing about any of this. But I will look into something being done about it."

"There's no point in lying Mr. Dok. I know you're only saying this to get me on your side."

Again, deafening silence.

"Well if you choose to reconsider, just remember that by joining the MP's you'd be doing a great service to the crown."

[f/n] pushed herself back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "In all honesty, I'd rather use the crown to wipe my ass."

A collective gasp went up from all of us. Someone called for a break and all beeline for the door. Armin, Connie, and I do the same, only to find it blocked by my dad.

"It's not what it looks like." I began. In actuality I had no clue what this all looked like. Thankfully my dad said nothing and pointed to the hall in effect telling us to scram. And needless to say, we did.


	9. Chapter 9

After about fifteen minutes we were all ushered back into the room to continue with whatever this whole fiasco was. Upon reentry, You noticed that Mr. Dok had decided to leave. Goodbye and good riddance. In fact, a majority of the people who had been in the first half of the meeting left. You take your seat and see that Mr. Dok's place was taken by a new person. The tall blond man from earlier. He extended a hand over the table.

"Sorry about the paper mixup." He smiled shaking my hand. "Nile and I are old friends and it has been a running joke."

You said nothing as he organized himself. "As you know by now this is a recruitment meeting. Personally I opted for having you meet us in our offices but the others said that would cause too much of a ruckus." He stopped and smiled at me.

"And where are my manners. My name is Erwin smith. I am the commander of the scouting legion." This was the faction Armin, Samson, and the corporal were apart of. His smile looked sincere and that's what was scary.

"Well you already know who I am." You said in place of your own introduction.

"I do, I do." He continued warmly. "Now I'm going to skip over the glorifying speech and get to the point." Good start. I'm liking him more already. "The scouting legion is the most dangerous of the three military groups. We go outside the walls and battle titans on a regular basis. This action results in high death tolls, but it expands humanity's knowledge of the enemy."

He continued listing off achievements that the legion has made such as Titan capturing and land reclaiming. "I know this is a lot of information to take in all at once, but if you are interested in joining us, let me know at anytime."

After saying a quick goodbye, Commander Smith let himself out. An older man somewhere in the room dismissed the rest of the crowd and you were lead to a suit like room.

"You'll be staying here until your decision is made." The guard escorting you said. "Your things will arrive by evening."

After they left you took a moment to look around. At least you could see the sunset from where you were.

 

The days following the meeting were bland to say the least. All of your meals were brought to you due to rumored assassination plots if you were to return to the trainee mess hall. Just as the room began to feel like a prison instead of a safety measure, there was a knock on your window. Surprised, you opened it and saw two masked faces.

"Who the hell-"

"Shhhh!" Came a familiar voice. "It's me and Armin." Samson pulled back some of the black cloth that covered his face. "We came to break you out."

"You know I knew you were an idiot but I didn't know it was this bad." You turn to Armin who had also removed a portion of his disguise. "And how did he convince you to go along with this?"

"It was my idea originally." He smiled. There was silence between the three of you until you realized something rather important.

"Guys." You began cautiously. "This is the fourth floor. How did you get up here?"

"3dmg of course." Samson said showing a piece of the equipment.

"Ok. How did you expect to get me out?" You crossed your arms in an effort to look stern.

"Seeing as you only weigh about 55 kilos, we were just gonna carry you." The tone of Samson's voice made it seem as if it was the only logical option. "And I hate to rush you but you have about a minute and a half to make your choice."

"And the weight limit on these things are?"

"About 300 kg." he said checking his watch. "You'll be fine. 45 seconds."

You grunt and look around the room. "Is there anything I need?"

 

After ditching the gear for later, the boys lead you to the stables.

"I guess we should tell you now that we have some uninvited guests." Armin whispered. "But don't worry. They're nice." As you round the corner of the stables you see Leigh and two other people grinning mischievously. "[f/n], this is Connie and Sasha."

"Nice to finally meet you [f/n]." Connie tried to whisper. "I was gonna meet you a few days ago but then-" he doesn't finish because Armin grabs him and pulls him away.

"I've heard interesting things about you." The one named Sasha said smiling.

"Oi, we'll have time to chit chat later." Samson interrupted. "Did you three get the stuff?"

"I am insulted that you thought we couldn't." Leigh grumbled. At that moment three horses were lead from the shadow of the stable. "If we took anymore someone would notice. I think we can manage doubling up though."

Samson shook his head. "Your thirst is unquenchable isn't it?" Leigh said nothing but flipped him the finger. "What about you two?"

Sasha and Connie, with matching smiles, each produce a basket seemingly from thin air.

"Ok good. Now let's get out of here."

 

After clearing the compound gates, the six of you doubled up on the horses and made your way into the mountain. You were riding with Samson and even though you were happy to be outside, you still didn't know where you were going.

"We're going on a bit of a picnic." Armin, who was riding with Leigh explained.

"My idea was to take you into town but SOMEBODY thought we'd get caught." And by somebody he meant Armin who was probably right. The group didn't exactly scream 'stealth'.

Once you all got up into the forest, Connie and Sasha became more and more boisterous and several times you found yourself laughing. Finally the crew came to a stop in a clearing.

"Welcome to lake Pinewood. The prettiest place outside the interior." Samson said as he helped you dismount. As you looked around, you could see the lake through the trees and it was so still it seemed made of glass. It was beautiful. "So our plan," Samson began, "was to have a little bonfire now, and go into town when you've been released."

"You make it sound like she's in prison." Connie said uncorking a bottle of some sort. You watched as he poured a bit over some sticks and Sasha lit a match and tossed it in. 'Resourceful.' You thought as the pile burst into flames.

"Remember what they did to Eren?" You turn and see Armin with a basin of water.

"Eren's different." Connie protested. "He's erratic at best and highly unpredictable."

Eren. You had heard that name before. "Are you talking about Eren Jaeger?"

"Unfortunately." Leigh said from Armin's side.

You had heard about him. The Titan Boy as they called him in the interior. Some said he was a hero, some said he was a myth. Some of them even said he was a fraud created to boost the moral of the Scouting legion. "So he is real." You mumble to yourself. Eli would never believe it.

"Eren was only locked up because he couldn't control his titan shifting back then." Armin said coming to the mysterious boy's defense. "Not his fault."

"You know him personally?" You asked over your shoulder.

"He's like my brother." Armin sounded like he was going to say something else but changed his mind at he last minute. "We grew up together."

"And he is our cousin!" Samson added with an air of excitement.

"By adoption." His sister clarified. You nodded in understanding.

Was there anyone Samson didn't know? "So what are we really here for?" Sarah, if you remembered right, asked the boys in charge.

"Tonight, my dear Sasha," Samson began theatrically from atop a stump. "We are going to hang out, have fun, and if you got he right stuff, eat like the King himself was with us."

The bald headed one jumped up and pushed him off. "You implying we can't do our jobs?" Both boys fell into a wrestling match and you saw the others ignore it as if it was normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Samson's POV

As the night wore on, we gathered by the fire and talked. [f/n] answered questions about the underground and we told her about the world outside the walls.

"There's a place where you can see for hundreds of miles all around you." Connie said. "It would be hands down the most beautiful sunset and sunrise you'll ever see in your life."

Speaking of sunrise. I Armin looked to the horizon and told us that playtime was over and we had to get back. "We're about an hour out," He explained. "so if we leave now we'll get three hours of sleep."

Sasha, Connie, and I tore down the equipment we used and Leigh doused the fire pit. After a double check from Armin, we mounted the horses again and made out way back to the compound.

Once we got back to where [f/n]'s room was, I took her up with the 3dmg and we said our good byes. As I began repelling down I heard my name. I look up and see [f/n] tugging at the ends of her hair. "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

Before I could answer a stone hit my leg which meant guards were nearby. After a semi safe landing, I waved goodbye and Armin and I took off.

 

The days went by and I took it upon myself to keep [f/n] updated on the outside world.

"So have you decided yet?" I asked her one evening.

She fiddled with the edge of a paper for awhile before answering. "Which would be better, saving the world, or providing for your family?"

I knew where she was going. "There's no simple answer to that."

"I know." She pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to me. "If I save the world, the system that tries to kill people like me prevails and more families like mine are left with nothing." Her research was thorough. I like. "But, if I care for my family, who's to say the goods I send to them will ever reach them?"

I look through more of her papers and saw that she had possible outcomes for joining each regimen. "The scouting legion has the most important pro's but the most costly con. Meanwhile the others have cons that aren't so bad, if I don't mind selling my soul."

Our conversation was brought to an abrupt halt as keys jangled in the keyhole. Quickly dousing the candle we used as a light we both hid behind the door.

"Is this her?" An unfamiliar and rather gruff voice asked. A light shone on to her bed where by chance alone, her pillows and sheets looked like she was sound asleep.

"Carpenters ain't payin us to ask questions." There was grumbling from whoever the first one was and then a gunshot. [F/n]'s gasped out of surprise and the intruders took it as her last breath. "Now we need to toss the place to cover the tracks."

[F/n] and I exchanged a glance and a nod. When the culprits round the door we ambushed them in a flurry of punches and kicks. Even I'll admit we were lucky because they didn't expect us. It didn't take long to subdue them and tie them up. [F/n] obviously didn't take kindly to being a target and kept punching the men even after they were bound.

"[F/n] calm down!" I pulled her away but she was still swinging.

"Who sent you?! Why are you trying to kill me?!"

She tried to claw her way past me but I managed to keep my grip. "[F/n] STOP IT!" Eventually she does. I sit her in a chair and pour her a drink of water. "Just cool down. I do realize they just tried to kill you, but killing them won't solve anything." I looked into her (eye color) eyes and she was livid.

I looked back at the intruders and noticed the unicorn insignia on their jackets. You've got to be kidding me. We were just talking about them. I grab a chair and sit between [f/n] and the MP's. "So who's going to tell me why we're here?"

They both sat tight lipped and stared at the two of us. "Fine." I get up and put my chair back. "Have it your way. [F/n] and I now have no choice but to take you to Erwin Smith's office."

Realizing what that meant, they began protesting. [F/n] and I gag them and go out to hail a carriage. After a lot of struggling and bribing, the four of us made it down to the commander's office. When we get invited in I push the two MP guards in first.

"What's the meaning of this?" Erwin rose to his feet.

"Good evening commander." [F/n] and I salute respectfully. I turn to the hostages. "You gonna tell him or should I?"

One man was still being stubborn while the other whimpered loudly. "We were paid to dispatch a trainee sir." The whiny one began.

A look of shock followed by disdain crossed his face. "Which trainee?"

"[full name] of the 108th training squad."

The room goes still as the commander,s blue eyes look to be ripping into the souls of the two men. "Ackerman," I snap to attention.

"Yes sir."

"Go help trainee [l/n] gather her things and bring them here. She will be staying in one of the spare rooms seeing the military police have no respect for neutral ground. Arlert."

"Yes sir?" Armin stepped out of a shadowy corner where he has gone unseen until now.

"Send an urgent message to Nile Dok and ask him to come down to my office immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Now all of you out."


End file.
